


No Fighting

by syani123



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Characters are insanely out of character, Friendly Ridley, M/M, Megaman hates Ridley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 06:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20304853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syani123/pseuds/syani123
Summary: Summary:After losing a bet, Ridley enters a  'No Fighting' arena. Will he end up enjoying such silly rooms?





	No Fighting

**Author's Note:**

> This thrash was written mostly because I actually love 'No Fighting' arenas after playing a good period of fights. As a Ridley main, I figured out that it could be funny to see the actual character in such arena.
> 
> Ships are actually just mentioned, I am so sorry for the ships, please don't kill me for them.
> 
> Also, characters are so out of character that it's actually really hard to tell they are them lol.

** No Fighting **

Ridley stood at the edge of the battlefield stage, he honestly hated battlefield modes of stages but it was the one that had been picked up. He growled as his opponent was coming back after he had grabbed him with his pirate rush in an attempt to take the last stock. Both of them were over 100% and neither of them seemed to give up.

King K. Rool used his propeller to come back into the stage once he was at a fair distance to grab himself of the ledge. He glanced up at the space dragon and knew he was trying to ambush him, but the king has battled him enough to see his strategy as clear as the water.

Charging his down special, Ridley was ready to hit him with his wings and finally win the match, he could almost savor it due his long tongue licked his muzzle quickly as he saw the Krusha approach.

It happened so swiftly that Ridley didn’t even knew what the hell happened.

Rool’s propeller somehow managed to hit him from behind, causing him to lose his charge and made him jump. K. Rool took this to his advantage and jumped quickly from the ledge to hit him hard with his back air against the floor. The meteor strike was too strong that Ridley was sent upwards and eventually he crashed against the limits of the arena.

**GAME!**

**King K. Rool, Wins!!**

The Krusha celebrated by slapping his huge belly while Ridley clapped sorely in the background for his victory.

Once they stepped out of the arena, Ridley and K. Rool met each other in the waiting room as he glowered at the green crocodile for playing dirty, truth was that Ridley hated to loose and every time he lost he called it ‘playing dirty’. K. Rool only chuckled and wrapped a huge arm around his skinny shoulders.

“Come now!! When will you learn to lose?” He said with a mocking tone, causing the space dragon to growl dangerously “Not my fault you always forget about my propeller, you always savor the victory too soon” He said still happy for his victory, but the purplish creature shoved him away and walked away from the battle arena “Always a rage quitter…” He muttered amused before following him.

Ridley on his part was about to abandon the arena area to just go into his room and grumble about his loss before his roommate came from his matches. Though he was quickly reached by a massive green hand in his shoulder that stopped him in his tracks, he turned to glare at him.

“You’re going to leave so soon?” K. Rool asked amused, Ridley only growled back, as if he had spoken with words, K. Rool leaned to him, his hand left his shoulder to grab him by the skinny hips and pull him towards him. Ridley made a gasp and widened his eyes and turned to see him, still mad but mostly embarrassed now “Have you forgotten our bet, baby?” He cooed into his audio receptors, causing the purple dragon to shiver.

That stupid bet that was the whole reason of the match, he nearly forgot it but didn’t wanted to say so, Ridley shook his head and gave a long sigh.

“Fine, and as we betted that the looser would do whatever the winner wants, I think I know perfectly what will help with your mood” K. Rool muttered before kissing the pirate’s long, skinny neck. For a brief instant Ridley relaxed and purred happily thinking what his boyfriend had in mind and nodded.

“Good, because you will go into that arena” The Krusha pointed into their left, he had a really, really hard time to not laugh out loud when he saw Ridley tense up, eyes widened in shock, or horror maybe, it was hard to describe, and his jaw dropped.

King K. Rool’s fingers pointed to a greenish arena of four players at the time, but what stunned him was the title of the arena.

_‘No fight’_

Ridley looked at the Krusha as if it was a joke, but the chuckle he got back reassured him that it wasn’t. He instantly glared him and got free from the embrace to cross his arms and made an annoyed growl, K. Rool didn’t needed words to take out a _‘No way’_.

“What is it? You’re going to chicken out our bet?” K. Rool teased as he put his fists on his hips, having a sassy tone to the situation “Who knows, maybe you’ll end up liking it” He chuckled and he seemed to be enjoying the situation he was putting his boyfriend at.

Ridley made a low growl that not even K. Rool could tell what it could mean, he knew the king was getting payback on him for what he did last week, he caused a havoc in the kitchen for arguing with Male Corrin about some stupid nonsense and they accidentally destroyed basically the kitchen when the swordsman took his dragon form, needless to say everything was destroyed while both argued, King K. Rool could care less for the kitchen, knowing the Hands can repair them by just snapping their fingers, but in the havoc caused the king’s banana pie get destroyed.

If there was something that K. Rool loved, besides the space pirate, were banana desserts. The Krusha was so mad at his boyfriend that he ignored him for two days, after basically begging silently (Ridley even spoke once to say he was sorry), K. Rool stopped ignoring him but warned him that he would get his revenge in some way. It was so stupid, but this bet was equally stupid.

“So?” Asked the Krusha with the same sassy expression. Ridley growled again and turned to the arena, before the Krusha could laugh he felt a harsh slap in the ass by Ridley’s tail as he walked away “Still worth it” He muttered as he followed him inside the arena. This was going to be great.

The arena was just what Ridley expected, a dull arena with only three other fighters. He mentally wished that those fighters weren’t someone he already hated or his roommate. He saw at his side and saw K. Rool getting into the spectate area, he had a smug grin in his muzzle and Ridley couldn’t help but showing him the longest finger. But the Krusha didn’t seemed offended, it just made him chuckle.

He walked to the waiting area when the match just finished. And Ridley could see who were fighting…or better said, were NOT fighting in the arena. The Hero: Eleven, or also known as The Luminary as well, Mega Man and Pit. He gave a growl for the last one…of course his roommate’s boyfriend had to be in the stage!

The others smashers glanced at Ridley, Mega Man seemed mostly surprised, while Pit seemed utterly confused by the presence of this specific fighter, Eleven on his part didn’t seemed to have anything to say in the matter. He was the quietest and some could even dare to say shyest of the four new heroes. He just preferred to keep to himself most of the time.

“Hey Ridley…” Pit started as he rubbed the back of his head as the dragon got into the arena “Maybe you didn’t saw the arena’s name, but this is a ‘No Fighting’ room” The angel said innocently with a small smile “It means we aren’t fighting, so…”

Ridley rolled his nearly invisible pupils annoyed and for one the rarest occasions, he said “I know what a ‘No Fighting’ room is!!” He said annoyed, the other three jumped back, not expecting a verbal answer “Just…get this over with…”

Mega Man frowned and crossed his arms “There’s no way you’re following the only rule!! Get out before I kick you out” The blue bomber pointed at the door, but the space dragon didn’t move a single centimeter.

“Don’t worry guys!!” Said the mocking voice of K. Rool in the spectate area, he gave a thumbs up “You can trust him, only this once!!”

Mega Man wasn’t convinced, but before he could follow his plan to get the purplish pirate out of the arena, Pit opened his mouth.

“Well, if that’s the case then we can start again!!” The bright angel got ready.

The robot made a soft grunt of annoyance “Fine!! But at the first hit, you’re out!!” He warned, but Ridley seemed like he cared less.

Eleven only looked at them awkwardly, unaware that Ridley and Mega Man didn’t exactly got along well since his presentation in the Smash. Although it was all for ‘showing up’, Mega man wasn’t happy to have been stabbed, so he just nodded being ready.

“Good luck Ridds!! Play nice!!” Ridley perked up when he heard the embarrassing tone of his boyfriend, and he just face palmed. He knew this was a comeback for what he did, but this was too much.

**3….2…1…**

**GO!**

And it started. Ridley landed at the edge of the Omega Stage, for some reason they had picked an Omega form for a non-battle match. The psychedelic Mementos was picked, while Mass Destruction was playing in the background, at the same time that the stage flashed blue instead the amazing red as usual. At least it was a nice stage.

The first thing he saw was Mega Man and Eleven having some taunt contest, Pit had landed in front of him and the angel looked awkwardly at the dragon and took several steps away just in case the pirate decided to attack.

Said space dragon, was infuriated and just stood there without doing anything, K. Rool had said that he had to do two matches with these losers, but he never agreed to be part of their idiotic party. So he planned on staying at the edge, ignoring all of them until the two minutes finally passed.

“So, what made you change your opinion about this??” The annoying voice of the light angel pierced Ridley’s audio receptors. He gave a big grin and rubbed the back of his head “I honestly wasn’t expecting seeing you in these matches!! In fact, I was expecting anyone else, well you know except for that Ganondorf guy and that Bowser, they aren’t the nicest ones you know”

Ridley growled as he placed his hands in his head, in a vain attempt to cover Pit’s constant voice that was driving him mad, he gave a roar that shut up the angel momentarily, he turned and gave his back to Palutena’s angel.

Pit pouted and crossed his arms “Hey, I know you don’t like to talk and all, but if you just growl all the time, not everyone is going to understand what exactly you mean” He continued.

Ridley turned to roar again to the angel, but the white angel didn’t even blink at that, he tapped his foot in the floor of the stage like if he was demanding an answer. The purple pirate looked at him in disbelief, Dark Pit sometimes spoke about Pit, it was mostly casual stuff because the pirate wasn’t interested on getting along with anyone after all. He had told him that he could be annoying and very dense, but he never imagined he was to that extreme. If there was something Ridley hated was to give explanations.

“Lost a bet and here I am, happy? Now leave me alone” Ridley quickly said before turning again to not having to see the angel. He only wanted to get this humiliation over with.

Though it seemed like Pit wasn’t going to give it to the dragon “You lost a bet?? What do you mean??” He asked, more to himself actually, he turned to see Mega Man and Eleven to be doing some T-bagging, he giggled at the sight. “Well anyway, maybe you should try to enjoy it” He shrugged

Ridley rolled his eyes again and gave a questioning growl, Pit stared at him not understanding, but the dragon refused to talk again. It took a whole minute for the angel to figure it out.

“You don’t think it’s fun, do you?” He asked unsure, but he beamed a smile when he saw Ridley nod, he gave another giggle “Well, sometimes it’s nice to relax. Smash is about fighting, but this is the first time we have private arenas since I got here in the Brawl Tournament. So, having some time to relax it’s actually pretty nice instead of fighting all the time”.

Ridley didn’t answer, not even a growl, so Pit assumed he didn’t want to talk anymore, so he gave a small sigh “You should at least try. Who knows, you might like it…” He said before he walked over the other three in the room.

The dragon spun on his feet to roar at Pit, but found out he was at the other side of the stage as he showed off his Palutena’s Bow, while Eleven seemed to chuckle at it. Mega Man only stood there smiling, but when his eyes went to see Ridley, both of them glowered at each other.

**3….2…1…**

**TIME!!**

**…**

**SUDDEN DEATH!!**

**GO!**

The stage began to feel a bit more claustrophobic as the blast zone began to get closer to the fighters. Ridley only stayed away as he watched the other three to do nothing as they waited for the bombs. He rolled his eyes and willingly walked out and losing first.

When the Bob-Ombs appeared, they caught Mega Man and Pit by surprise, and the winner was the Hero.

**HERO: ELEVEN, WINS!!**

The Luminary celebrated while the other three fighters clapped and they got ready for the next match. Ridley wished that someone else was there waiting for a turn so he wouldn’t have to get in another pointless no fighting set. But he wasn’t lucky because he just saw his boyfriend in the spectate area along with one of the other heroes, the teal haired one who seemed to be glaring at him directly, Ridley was getting tired of doing nothing against it, he just needed another match and he would be free from this. So with that in mind, he got ready while he groaned reluctantly.

“Don’t you dare to touch my dearest, despicable creature!!” Solo yelled from his seat, gripping his sword tightly to the point his knuckles were white.

Eleven was giving his back to him, but he closed his eyes embarrassed as he blushed furiously at the words of the teal haired hero. He loved him but for some reason Solo treated him like a flower, they both were heroes for the god’s sake!! Not that he didn’t appreciate his boyfriend caring, but he didn’t need to be protected at all times. Then again, Solo was like this.

Pit giggled and he got ready for the next match. Mega Man sighed and he walked out of the arena to go to the spectate area to have a break. Now it was just Eleven, Pit and Ridley.

“Don’t worry guys, Ridley has decided to be a sweetheart this time. No need to worry about him” K. Rool said happily, and this time the dragon was the one who looked away embarrassed.

And the match started again. Ridley was in the middle of the two boys, he was about to walk away when he heard Pit talk again

“Woah, he does really care about you!!” The brunet said with a big smile, Eleven only gave a small smile as he was still blushing.

“Yeah he does, but sometimes I feel he wants to overprotect me” The Luminary answered, Ridley wasn’t sure why he hasn’t walked away, but was probably because he felt interested in the gossip.

“I know how you feel, Pitoo’s also like that sometimes” Pit answered as he placed a hand in the shoulder of the hero “I have defeated gods by myself, and he still keeps an eye on me. I think it’s sweet though” He added with a huge grin.

Ridley chuckled, him actually knowing a bit better the situation of Pit. Since he shared room with Dark Pit. He used to also share it with Meta Knight, but since the four newcomers came by, the hands decided to make some new rooms. It was good to only share rooms with one instead of two, though Ridley preferred to be alone, or at least share the room with his couple. K. Rool also went to share rooms with only Chrom, getting himself out of the way the mercenary Wolf O’Donnell from his muzzle. He blinked when he noticed he was actually interested in chit chat and growled more to himself than the two heroes in front of him.

“Man, you sure are lucky to share rooms with him” Pit said cheerfully, which made the hero impossible to get rid of his blush “I share room with Princess Zelda. It doesn’t help that I once said she was pretty, now Pitoo is always questioning me what was I doing” He rolled his eyes.

“Well, to be honest, she is pretty cute if I say so myself” Eleven commented as he then looked at Ridley and saw that he was actually interested in their conversation “I take it you don’t think the same” He asked, taking Ridley by surprise.

The dragon shook his head quickly, him giving a growl that could be taken as a disgust “I have no such interest in humans nor their looks. I find them disgusting” He said moving his tail annoyed.

Pit chuckled and he nodded “I guess you say that for Samus?”

The space pirate growled at the mention of his arch nemesis “All humans are disgusting, specially _her_”

“So, how come you get with King K. Rool, if I can ask?” Eleven asked shyly, not sure if he should try luck with the dragon to open. But since he has been doing it, why not try?

“Oh!! It is actually something I have been asking Pitoo as well, because I actually never noticed, I mean not unless you guys decided to come out, but you guys have never said how did you two came to be together!!” He asked excited.

Ridley looked at them, he understood that the hero wasn’t around when he and the Krusha King became a couple a few months ago, and that Pit was just so oblivious that even if they have been in front of his nose he wouldn’t have noticed. He scratched his head for a few moments debating to say it or not. It wasn’t really something that Ridley felt it was interesting, but then again it would be cool to brag to these guys about having the best mate, so maybe telling them would be a good idea. He nodded and both heroes looked interested, when he opened his muzzle to answer just then they heard the announcer doing the five seconds

**TIME!!**

**…**

**SUDDEN DEATH!!**

**GO!**

“Aww man!! That’s really too bad” Pit said disappointed, knowing that Ridley would only stay until this fight.

The Luminary gave a small smile, but he also looked disappointed as well, he just waited for the Sudden Death to end.

Ridley looked at them and also waited in silence. At the end the Bob-Ombs fell on top of the Luminary and Pit, giving the victory to the space pirate.

After the match, they found out that K. Rool was close to the arena, with a big grin in his muzzle, Ridley stared at him, but the Krusha noticed that it wasn’t a usual glare, which surprised him a little.

“Had fun? Let’s get some more matches” King K. Rool offered to the dragon.

Ridley gave a small chuckle and shook his head, he got himself ready for the next battle. Him turning from the disbelief stare of the Krusha. Eleven and Pit smiled widely as he was ready for a next one and they got themselves ready as well, instantly starting the match.

King K. Rool scratched his head before he gave a hearty chuckle, he never expected that Ridley had enjoyed a pacifist match, but then again, his boyfriend was always full of surprises. He decided to wait for him in the spectate area until he decided to leave, he had nothing else to do anyway.

He went to sit next to Mega Man and Solo, who also were surprised by the match, or rather, Ridley talking with both heroes about something with a lot of excitement.

**Author's Note:**

> I just felt the need to write this, it's weird when you have that urge to write something just to take it out of your system.
> 
> Reviews and comments would help me to improve my English and writing. If you give me any, I'd be so thankfull!!
> 
> Have a wonderfull day


End file.
